


Fight or Flight

by SentCents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DreamSMP - Freeform, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentCents/pseuds/SentCents
Summary: To fight or to flight - two things that people consider when we are against an enemy that is powerful. In the eyes of different characters', the decision to fight or flight will have an impact on the world that they live in - the Dream SMP. Every path will slowly diverge into one, and the question now begins: which path will come out that people will walk on to the most? Contains swearing, future character deaths... and mild dark themes. You had been warned.
Kudos: 7





	Fight or Flight

“So…you will be staying here now.”

On a lone, deserted island where nothing was currently built on sight, a blonde male teenager named Tommyinnit was dragged here by his arch-nemesis after his best friend, the President of New L’manberg Tubbo, had exiled him off the lands.

The shock still never wore off as he was still in disbelief that the entire thing even happened in the first place. He was supposed to fight this man that was dragging him off here with his friends with backup along the way, not being in this lone island and not being able to stay anywhere else that had been touched by the residents of L’manberg and Dream SMP.

He was just _screwed._

His eyes scanned the area, feeling no sense of familiarity within. He didn’t know where he was at all. No one that he knew, hell, no one was actually around these areas as far as he knows.

And that fact terrifies him straight to his core.

“Are you serious Dream?! We are in the middle of nowhere!”

The man that was wearing a Netherite Armor set in front of him, his masked hidden with a white facial mask with a simple smiley face nodded. “That’s the point, Tommy.”

“What do you mean? How can I get any women?! How can I… hang out with my friends?!” Tommy’s voice was being more frantic as he was marching towards Dream.

“You are exiled, Tommy. From both L’manberg and the Dream SMP, I already covered this and this is one of the lands that hadn’t been touched by both. ” Dream replied with a tone of finality as he walked forward, quickly breaking the dirt on the ground to make a hole.

“Now, put your stuff in there.”

Tommy looked at the hole, before looking at the masked man back with a glare. “Make me.”

In quick succession, Dream tapped his Netherite Chestplate with his Enchanted Netherite axe, causing Tommy’s eyes to widen in horror. The axe didn’t go through his chest plate at all, only staying where it can be a killing blow if Dream swung hard enough.

“O-okay, okay,” Tommy exclaimed as he took a step back, shedding off his Netherite Chestplate, Diamond Leggings, and Diamond Boots into the hole.

“All of your stuff.” Dream’s tone went firmer as if there was no use in arguing with him, his axe still pointed towards him menacingly.

Tommy sighed as he emptied out his pockets with all the tools and items that he had on him. He could’ve tried to take Dream on, but he knew that it was just a losing battle with how powerful the green bastard can be. Plus, he didn’t know where he was, so he really had an immense disadvantage if ever he fought the guy.

Especially the fact that he only has one life left to live.

After he emptied out his pockets, Dream quickly placed TNT on top of the hole and lit it up with a Flint and Steel. Tommy’s eyes widened at this as he tried to walk forward in an attempt to reach for his items, yet Dream quickly shoves him away-

\- and all of his stuff was gone in a resounding explosion, which echoed into Tommy’s ears in despair. Now, he is truly hopeless against Dream with no armor and with just a fist as a weapon.

“Now, I hope you enjoy your stay here,” His tone changed into a friendly one, the one that he uses the most. “Because you’ll be here for a _long_ time, Tommy.”

Tommy gritted his teeth as the masked man started to move towards the boats once more. “And oh, you cannot access the Nether at all. If I ever see you in there, Tommy…”

The blonde boy heard an arrow whizzed towards him, making him immediately duck his head in order to avoid it. Yet, it still went past his cheek, a small cut across his cheek opened from the said arrow. He would have yelled against the injustice… the nerve for shooting him, but he saw Dream drawing up another shot with his bow.

He clammed down, not saying a word.

“Good. I guess you got the message then.” Dream exclaimed as he sat on the boat. “I’ll meet you again in a couple of days, do not try and escape back home or I will definitely kill you.”

With that message looming in the air, Dream started to rowed back god knows where.

For the first time in his life, Tommyinnit was truly alone in an island with no one to contact. He was just there by himself with no one to help him do anything. He was there… stuck and feeling abandoned as there was no one… no one here.

He sighed, looking around for what he can do. He was so used on having some sort of materials such as Iron or some Diamonds with him, but he has no access to an Ender Chest to get the materials that he stored in there before. Furthermore, he really has nothing except the crater that once held his items, dirt blocks scattered about.

Begrudgingly thinking about his options, he decided that he would do it the old-fashion way. Walking to an oak tree, quickly punching it down to collect some wood, converting that wood into Wooden Planks… the typical first-day survival rotation begins.

Yet it all feels so hollow, so quiet. Tommy was never used to these environments as he was always with someone. Whether it would had been someone he hated like Dream and Sapnap or someone that is friends with him like… Tubbo.

“Damn it Tubbo… why you had to pussy out like that…” He muttered under his breath as he made a Crafting Table with the Wooden Planks that he had made. “Why you have to put me into this mess…?”

Within the wood that he had made, he made himself Wooden Tools and started to chop down more wood so he can have a lot more in his pockets whenever he needed it.

Because after all, he was going to be there for a while.

****

****(Space)** **

Dream came back to L’manberg without a hitch, thoroughly noted all the coordinates that he needed from the island that he ditched Tommy in. In his mind, everything was going better than he ever anticipated. He was delighted that Tubbo managed to do what he wanted in the end, finally getting rid of the pest that he can’t control out there with no help from anyone.

As far as he knows, no one knew where Tommy could have been. And he’ll keep that to himself till he can finally be able to influence Tommy into his side and not worry about the chaos and destruction that he’ll do forever and ever.

Dismounting off the boat and into the docks, he started walking to New L’manberg to meet up with Tubbo till someone patted him in the shoulder. “Oh Dream! It is nice to see you once again!”

His eyebrow twitched, before he relaxed a bit, full knowing the person that he was talking to. Turning around, his eyes looked at the ghost of Wilbur or now known as Ghostbur, a ghost that apparently doesn’t know what he had done when he was alive with his old yellow sweater, black pants, and a beanie.

Which was good, he didn’t want to have someone challenging his power adamantly anytime soon.

“It is nice to see you too, Ghostbur.” Dream replied in a cordial tone, resuming his walk to L’manberg.

“Ah, so I heard that you had escorted Tommy out of L’manberg,” Ghostbur said, following the armored masked man. “What is he going to do?”

“Uh… he is in… vacation.” Dream replied lamely, quite unprepared for his excuses as he silently cursed, hoping that Ghostbur would buy it.

“Ah, vacation? What for?” Good, he seems to be buying it, he just needs to make up a reason.

“Well, since Tubbo had made him leave in L’manberg to think about what he had done for a while, I took him on a vacation on an island so he can work out what he needed to improve on and relax.” He answered.

“Ah… and where would he be then?”

“Hmmm, well, I think that I won’t disclose that information for now as he really needs to do this vacation alone, Ghostbur.” Dream said, moving across the camarvan to see the Obsidian Walls are still there.

The masked man groaned internally. He forgot that he has to take down these Obsidian Walls as per the agreement.

Maybe he can get Bad and Eret to help him?

“Awww… are you sure? Tommy would like some company while on vacation.” Ghostbur remarked.

“I am sure. It will definitely build character within him! Besides, I’ll be visiting him to check if he is okay or not.” Dream said.

Ghostbur looked unconvinced. “Hmmm, okay! But can I join when you set off so I can see him?”

Dream sighed internally, the fewer people that Tommy sees, the better his plan would work. But if he denies people seeing him, people would cast suspicion on him. And he is already in hot water with all of the events that had transpired…

“Yes, I can take you there to meet him when I visit.” He replied.

The ghost smiled. “Ah, thank you Dream! You are such a nice guy for giving Tommy a vacation,” He exclaimed, before shoving some Lapis Lazuli in on Dream’s hands. “Here, take some blue! You need it.”

“...thanks, Ghostbur.” Dream replied in a flat tone as he went off, probably going to bother someone else and give them Lapis for whatever ‘blue’ reason that is.

He sighed in relief. Despite Ghostbur being quite naive, he is surprisingly perceptive and opportunistic at times. It reminded him of how Wilbur managed to wrangle up a nation that is L’manberg from nothing, and how he convinced Dream to supply up his motive with the TNT he needed.

Dream really has to watch his back with Ghostbur.

Pushing that thought to the side for a moment, he finally sees Tubbo and Fundy near the center of New L’manberg. Pocketing the Lapis while looking around to see if Tommy somehow snuck back and warned them about him, he saw that the blonde rebellious child wasn’t here by the looks of the concentrated faces of Tubbo and Fundy.

Guess he can finally strike the iron while it's hot.

“Tubbo.” Dream greeted, walking near them as Fundy and Tubbo looked at him.

“Dream,” Tubbo greeted back, a smile replaced the look of concentration that they had. “Had you escorted Tommy safety?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I escorted him on an island somewhere. I’ll just check up on him every so often so that he would be fine and okay.”

“Ah, where would that island be then?”

“Hmmm, well… I can give you a general direction on where he is. I just… forgot to mark the location down myself,” Dream lied, giving them a reassuring gesture with his hands as they saw both of them about to give qualms of complaints. “But! I’ll definitely mark it down once I get there in a few days or so and give it to you so you can definitely visit him.”

“O-oh… I see…” Tubbo said, before clearing his throat. “Anyways, about the Obsidian Walls?”

“Ah yes, I’ll definitely take those down. In a few days, they will be gone,” The masked man answered. “And I’ll put them in a chest within New L’manberg so that you can be assured that I won’t be using them at all in good faith.”

That made Tubbo’s eyes widened. “Ah, that’ll be splendid!

****

_“Indeed it is,”_ Dream thought before nodding. “Also, since you really had been the greatest leader that L’manberg had so far…”

He cleared his throat as both people in the cabinet were giving curious looks towards him. “I decided that I will finally recognize New L’manberg as a nation of power worthy of respect.”

“You what?!”

A third person entered the fray out of the camarvan, who was Quackity. He looked not too pleased to see Dream in front of him at the moment, especially the words that he had said.

“Why are you just respecting the fact that New L’manberg is a nation right now and not before?” Quackity exclaimed.

“Well, because that Tubbo is a really logical leader,” Dream replied, gesturing around the place. “I mean, there isn’t any bloodshed to be done with both nations and the walls are going to go down, he really did make a logical decision based on what you guys were aiming from the beginning.”

“And why you thought that this is a nation now, especially when Tommy is exiled here?” Quackity quickly asked another question, a voice clear with anger.

“Because Tommy was really the one causing the problems here.” Dream stated.

“Yeaaah, way to deflect your own doings, Dream.” Quackity remarked cynically.

“What do you mean by that?” Dream asked, inwardly raising an eyebrow.

“Big Q, stop,” Tubbo commanded at the person who was about to blow up with angry accusations against the masked man, the very same person that was about to tear down the walls. “We already talked about this, please stop arguing with Dream.”

Quackity grumbled. “Ehh, whatever you say Tubbo,” He replied as he went in the camarvan. “Before you know it, you might even exile me from this nation because I am antagonizing Dream too much.”

The iron door closed with a bang, leaving the three people in awkward silence. Tubbo was already regretting the fact that he had exiled Tommy, now being chewed on by Quackity every time he mentions something about Dream. He knew that he already made a mistake and had a lot of things to do to make up for the said mistake.

_“But man, am I going to keep getting flak for this…?”_ Tubbo said, looking down. _“I thought I was doing something right for L’manberg by having to do that option, even if it pains me. Yet…”_

“Tubbo.” Dream’s voice snapped him out of the funk that he was in, making him shake his head.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t mind Quackity, he really just likes to spite me for some reason,” Dream said, “What you did for L’manberg was honorable and logically sound. A great leader has to make sacrifices like that for his nation to prosper…”

Dream gestured around the place once more. “And well, you did just that. You avoided a conflict between Dream SMP and L’manberg again and got the walls to be torn down. I can’t imagine Wilbur nor Jschlatt doing any of that.”

“I mean… Jsclatt took down the walls so…” Fundy inquired before he got a look from the two. “Ah, still too soon? I’m going to shut up now…”

Dream cleared his throat. “As I was about to say, you did a great job here, and don’t let anyone say that you didn’t, alright?”

That spurred some elation with the President, making him smile a bit. “Thanks, Dream.”

Dream smiled behind his mask as he started to walk towards the walls, “Anyways, I’ll start mining down the walls now,” He said, looking to both Tubbo and Fundy. “I’ll see you two next time whenever we meet.”

With that, Dream got out his pickaxe and started marching towards the walls, leaving the two people in L’manberg’s cabinet alone. Both of them were in thought, one having less awful thoughts about what he had done to his best friend and the other… well…

“Damn, he really looks hot…” Fundy muttered under his breath, “Man, what I can do to hi- oh…” He stopped as he had a weird look from Tubbo.

“Anyways,” Tubbo cleared his throat. “At least we are in good positive relations with Dream at the moment.”

“But this doesn’t mean that we should believe the words he says, Tubbo,” Fundy said. “Even though he is a hottie, doesn’t mean that his words are too. He can put us in any compilations if he ever wanted to.”

“I know Fundy, I know.” The President of L’manberg said as they started to walk towards the houses.

“Yet, we still have to focus on one particular target first, remember that.” The Secretary exclaimed as he followed Tubbo back.

Tubbo looked up at the sky, his fists clenching a bit on the remembering what had happened to be with that _specific target_ that Fundy was mentioning about. That target is the one that he fears the most and is ultimately the unknown variable at the moment due to his location being undisclosed by Philza.

“Yeah, I do.”

****(Space)** **

Sitting down in the midst of the snowy plains, the _target_ that the L’manbergians were aiming for was just... watching over some Turtle Eggs on a sandy area locked down by Wooden Fences. He was the one that destroyed L’manberg with Wilbur, the man that had his ideals set in stone the very day he joined the server.

Technoblade drew out a sigh with his full Netherite Armor, his eyes were constantly looking for any Zombie or Stray that would probably try and stomp down the Turtle Eggs. With his signature sword, the Orphan Obliterator, in hand, he was pretty much just doing guard duty at this point till the eggs hatch into Baby Turtles.

In the meantime, he sees Phil doing his best with the Bee Farm that he had him commissioned. It was really needed for his…peaceful endeavors after all. He already swore of violence after his attempt on trying to convince the same people that he had fought with to not make a government, but that already went in vain.

So, he decided to just not do anything about their governments and their laws… for now.

“Hey Techno!” He heard his only friend on the server, a rather old man that is very wise within the life of survival Minecraft while having only one life in the whole server. “The Bee Farm is done! You still haven’t told me what you are going to need the Honey Blocks for.”

“All in due time, Phil. All in due time…” Techno answered ominously as he charged towards a Zombie that was going near the fenced area, dispatching it quickly with his sword.

Being used to Techno’s behavior, Phil chuckled. “Ahhhh, okay. I’ll just figure it out whenever you want to reveal it, mate.”

The oldest of the two dusted his hands off as he looked up towards the sky. “Anyways, I have to go back to L’manberg. I have a feeling that people would need me there for a while.”

Technoblade nodded. “Alright. Just remember you can always call on me if you need help, friend.”

Hearing the word ‘friend’ always brings a smile to Philza’s face. “D’awwww, mate. I will keep that in mind.”

“I’ll just be here… watching the Turtle Eggs hatched or something…” The pig with the crowd said awkwardly as he just stood by near the fences.

Philza chuckled once again, patting his friend on the shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, friend.”

And with that, Philza tossed an Ender Pearl towards the location where the ocean was, and he was gone in a ‘whoosh’. Technoblade had a lone smile on his face, before resuming to guard his Turtles.

After all, he still needs to have more weaponry for ‘peaceful reasons’, and he won’t be left unprepared. But now, didn’t he heard that there was the person that got exiled? He smirked a bit as he kept guarding his turtle eggs.

He’ll come to visit sooner or later.

****(Space)** **

****

Tommy yelled as he slew another Zombie with an Iron Sword, gutting it across its head before slicing it off the shoulders completely. His face was dripped with sweat, panting heavily from the heavy excursion that he did today.

He already has some form of armor in his body, an Iron Chest Plate, and some enchanted Golden Pants that he had retrieved from the nearby Ruined Portal. Tommy had investigated further, seeing villagers that are quite happy to trade with him if he had the necessary materials to do so.

But he ain’t all about that life, for sure. He just wants to get his disc back.

He sighed, sitting down the makeshift seat of his makeshift square dirt shack that he just made at a moment’s notice, with one of the shack’s walls littered with different signs. Torches were scattered around the area as he didn’t have to constantly face mobs as they are just nuisances in his eyes.

Yet, all the entire day of scavenging, fighting, and mining, his heart felt very hollow. He was still alone, and that’s not how he usually functions. Sure, he managed to survive the night, but it doesn’t mean that he would be happy about it.

Scratching the back of his head, he just went to his white-colored bed and laid there, not knowing what he was going to do. He had plans depicted into signs, but he didn’t have much of the motivation to go with the plans that he had thought about.

The worse part of the entire thing is that only a _day_ has passed, yet it already felt like an eternity.

Yet suddenly, he heard a trident whisking through the waters, making him perk up. He knew Dream didn’t had a Trident of his own at the moment, so it wouldn’t be him. Yet his mind soured at the thought that the bastard pig in the crown would visit him and mock him for his situation right now.

Yet, when he stepped out of the dirt shack, his eyes couldn’t believe the person that has visited him.

“You okay, Tommy?” A man with a creeper mask on with full Netherite Armor, holding an enchanted Trident on his other hand. “I heard that you had been exiled, I’m just checking if you are doing fine.”

“Y-yeah… I am doing fine, big man.” Tommy replied, gesturing towards the seat. “C-come and sit down for a while, Awesamdude.”

Awesamdude shook his head. “Sorry Tommy, I don’t have much time to be here,” He replied, making Tommy’s face droop down. “I was just here to deliver something that can help you out in your survival.”

“What?” Tommy replied as his voice grown a bit more high pitched. “I-I don’t want any pity stuff, Awesamdude!”

“This isn’t out of pity,” He remarked before breaking down the hole two down and immediately placing an Ender Chest there. “This is just for being friends with me before.”

That took Tommy a bit aback. Friend. He still has a friend out there, and that really gave his heart a less hollowed feeling than it ever had this day.

“T-thank you,” Tommy said.

Awesamdude nodded in response. “You’re welcome. Just remember that if you need somewhere else to stay, just hit me up. I am very far from Spawn and it’s not touching any of the borders of SMP and L’manberg.”

“I’ll…keep that in mind.” The blonde teen replied softly.

Without saying anything else, Awesamdude quickly left in a blink, surprising Tommy as he gasped in shock. He went outside to see no hints of Awesamdude even here in the first place, no trident whirling across the rapids of the water. Nothing.

His eyes went back to the Ender Chest that was there, glowing slightly in the dark. The teen went and opened the chest, revealing some of the materials that he had before. He smiled slightly, seeing the discs that were in the chest before closing it off.

He had a lot of work to do, but at least there is a friend that is looking after him somewhat, and that is enough for him to keep going.

****(Space)** **

****

With a press of a button, Awesamdude was back at his base. “Plan is successful, Bad. I already delivered the goods.”

On the sidelines, a hooded figure that pressed the button to Sam’s Ender Porter nodded, “Good, good. That is awesome!”

Awesamdude threw another Ender Pearl in suspension, glancing at Bad. “I still don’t know what you are planning, Bad.”

Bad had a smile hidden under the shadow of his hood. “All in due time, Awesamdude. But for now, we just need to lay low about this.”

“Alright.” Sam replied as he was exiting the room. “You should have a good intention for this, but I’m going to be busy that I won’t even know what you are going to do.”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Bad exclaimed as he followed Awesamdude. “We’ll just have to make an unlikely ally to strike down an unlikely enemy.”

“Hmmmmm, I don’t know if I I’ll be on board for that when the time comes,” Sam admitted.

Bad shrugged. “You will or you don’t, that’s all I can give you. But trust me, this server will definitely change once we do get him to our side of things.”

And on that note, Bad pressed the button, opening up the secret door that retracted downward. “Thanks for the help, Awesamdude.” The hooded muffin lover remarked as he stepped out, door retracting back up once more.

“Things will definitely get a lot more interesting with whatever Bad is planning,” Awesamdude muttered to himself as he started to grab some stuff in the chest.


End file.
